Media content, especially live media content, has very specific geographical areas where the content can be distributed and viewed. To ensure that the media content is properly distributed, geo-fencing techniques may be used that restrict media content to certain geo-location values (e.g., geographical areas) that can differ on a per-program basis.
In one example, for every piece of media content, the geo-fencing techniques associate a geography type and a set of valid values where the media content could be distributed. For a piece of media content, there may be a large set of values, such as upwards of 40,000 values, for the geo-location restrictions. This means that the video delivery service may have to create 40,000+ rows in a database for every piece of media content the video delivery service offers. Because the video delivery service may receive new pieces of media content almost every hour, the process of generating that many rows in the database may become a large job and also use a large amount of storage. Further, given the large amount of values, it is difficult to know when the set of available geo-location values changes for a piece of media content.